Las crónicas del Dragón Blanco T 3
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Esta es una historia propia, Iza un joven con poderes únicos sufre por una traición de su único amor, con ese dolor se va de la ciudad rumbo a una nueva aventura, escuela, lobos, poderes, una gatita salvaje y mas
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia es mía, aquí todas las personas nacen con la habilidad de manipular uno de los siete elementos del mundo, también tienen a un compañero animal que les da poderes y los guían por el camino que ellos elijan, esta es solo un muestra disfrútenla.**

**Capitulo "El inicio de una nueva vida y un nuevo posible amor"**

Iza estaba en un autobús usando una chamarra negra junto a una playera de cuello azul oscura, unos jeans oscuros y unos tenis azul con blanco, estaba triste y sólo usaba una mochila pequeña de color negra, el autobús iba rumbo a su nuevo instituto el había aceptado la beca que se le propuso y su novia le había sido infiel de la forma más fea posible así que tenía del corazón hecho pedazos y se había mudado a la ciudad de Tokio para la escuela, recordó los sucesos pasados y soltó una lágrima "por que? Por que lo hiciste?" Pensó iza con dolor, después de un viaje de media hora el autobús llego a su destino e Iza bajo de el para ver una entrada con un portón de metal de color negro con el escudo de la institución.

Iza se identificó en la entrada con su tarjeta de estudiante y lo dejaron pasar, llego a una pequeña parada de autobús pero no había ninguno vio a los lados y decidió usar sus poderes para correr un poco a una alta velocidad solo hasta llegar a la entrada frente a una oficina con varias cajas con ventanas, se detuvo y busco la ventana que le tocaba para su inscripción.

Camino un poco pero no escucho los pasos de alguien en su espalda y choco con el ambos cayeron al suelo, el cayo de boca al suelo y la persona quedo en su espalda recostada.

Auuu oye ten un poco de cuidado -se quejó Iza-

Perdón estaba atrasada -dijo la persona en su espalda que resulto ser una chica, la chica se levanto y lo ayudo a pararse- en serio discúlpame - la chica se inclino pidiendo disculpas-

Iza al verla se sonrojo un poco era una chica un poco más baja que el de piel morena, cabello negro largo con un dobles hacia la izquierda con ojos claros color café usaba una blusa azul con unos jeans y unos tenis azules, iza al verla solo sonrio y alzo su mano, la chica estaba sonrojada.

No hay problema descuida estoy bien -dijo Iza limpiando un poco su ropa-

Esta bien eres nuevo aquí? -dijo la chica mirándolo sonrojada-

Si acabo de aceptar una beca pero estoy algo perdido -dijo Iza calmado-

Tal vez te pueda ayudar veamos déjame ver tu recibo -Dijo la chica sonriendo e Iza le hizo caso sacando una hoja con fichas de pago y se la dio- mm bien Izanamy-san mm ya se donde es sígueme -le devuelva la hoja-

Gracias -dijo Iza calmado no tenía muchas ganas de conversar ahora y la siguió- como te llamas?

Me llamo Luisa pero todos me llaman Nyu por mi personaje favorito de anime -dijo Luisa sonriendo-

Un gusto Luisa espero llegar a concrete más -dijo sonriendo y ambos siguieron su camino-

Mientras tanto en un pequeño pueblo Luceli se levantaba de su cama y se sentía algo mareada y atontada, camino un poco al baño y casi se cae varias veces solo se lavó la cara y se vio al espejo, entonces se acordó de los sucesos de ayer " Alexis maldito como pudiste" dio un golpe a la pared y la rompió un poco entonces se acordó de su novio "Iza hay no su energía estaba esa noche estaba cerca no pudo vernos o.." Sintió miedo y corrió para marcar el teléfono de Iza pero la llamada no fue reciba sólo la mandó a buzón "no contesta" decido marcar al teléfono de perfecto y el le contesto.

Perfecto hola te desperté? -dijo Luceli algo alterada-

No sólo me estaba desangrando por cortarme al afeitarme -dijo perfecto con sarcasmo-

Escucha sabes que le paso al teléfono de Iza le marco pero no me contesta -Luceli-

Aaa eso escucha debo hablar contigo más tarde es algo serio -perfecto-

De qué se trata -dijo Luceli algo asustada pensando que había pasado algo malo-

Sólo te diré que es algo relacionado con Iza -dijo Perfecto y colgó-

Luceli colgó y sintió una punzada en el corazón acaso había pasado algo malo ella lo sabía debía hablar con perfecto o con los demás vio la hora aún era temprano no quería molestar a nadie más así que sólo se sentó y espero que llegara la hora.

Iza caminaba viendo su horario nuevo las clases eran algo avanzadas pero las entendía muy bien, a su lado iba Luisa quien no paraba de verlo pensando algunas cosas "es algo guapo pero tendrá novia? Y por que tiene esa cara?" Luisa lo veo y se detuvo.

Oye Izanamy te puedo preguntar algo? -dijo luisa inocente-

Si dime -dijo Iza deteniéndose y la mira-

Tienes novia? -dijo Luisa sonriendo-

Iza al escucharla bajo la mirada y apretó los puños- no la tengo y por favor no me la recuerdes más

Luisa al ver ese gesto se sintió muy mal por preguntar -perdóname no lo volveré a preguntar

No hay problema apenas lo supero sólo quiero estar en paz -dijo Iza viendola con una mirada sería pero triste- Esta bien dime en que salón te toco? -dijo Luisa tratando de cambiar el tema-

En el 201 B en la mañana -dijo Iza calmado-

Ese es mi grupo bien compañerito estaremos juntos un largo tiempo -dijo Luisa sonriendo-

Si será algo bueno -dijo Iza con un poco de sarcasmo y le salió una gota- me podrías mostrara las rutas para la escuela?

Claro será un gusto -dijo Luisa sonriendo y lo toma de su brazo abrazándolo-

Iza sonrió y la siguió "es muy linda pero como será mi vida de ahora en adelante?" Pensó tranquilo.

Luceli estaba en el parque cuando sintió un dolor en el pecho y se sujetó el pecho asustada "que fue eso? Me sentí reemplazada" pensó asustada.

En ese momento llego perfecto caminando algo serio y se detuvo, ella se acerco a el para verlo.

Perfecto dime que paso con Iza? Dónde esta e trato de llamarlo a su casa todo el día pero no me contestan trate de ir pero su hermana menor me hecho de ahí di me que pasa? -dijo Luceli alterada tomándolo de los hombros-

Luceli Izanamy se fue decidió aceptar la beca en Tokio - dijo perfecto serio y Luceli retrocedió- también me pidió darte eso -de su bolsillo saca una carta y se la da-

Luceli toma la carta asustada y le empieza a leer.

"Luceli por fuerzas mayores he decidido irme para cuando recibas esto yo ya me habré ido y mi teléfono fue cambiado para evitar cualquier contacto, lo siento pero quiero descubrir quien soy en verdad y a donde pertenezco esa noche donde nos unimos como uno jamás la olvidaré ni a ti tampoco espero que encuentres la felicidad con amor Izanamy" Luceli término de oler la carta y la abrazo llorando sin importar que Perfecto estaba ahí, el se sintió mal Iza les había explicado por que decidió irse y todo fue por verla a ella con Alexis cuando ella dejo que Alexis la tocara y besara, no tomo su cuerpo pero si vio como la tocaba y eso lo hizo sentir fatal tanto que decidió irse cambiando su teléfono y todo, antes de irse los hizo jurar a todos no decir nada a Luceli así que mantuvo la promesa, perfecto sólo la veía pasó una flor de cerezo hacia el cielo y la vio "espero Iza que esta haya sido una buena decisión".

Los días pasaron y Luceli no pudo comunicarse con Izanamy sólo salía de su casa para entrenar y almorzar pero no salía para nada más, María y Melisa fueron a verla varias veces ella siempre estaba en su cama recostada y triste, no sabían que hacer así que sólo la llevaron al médico para ver si no estaba embarazada o si no se había enfermado por estar ahí encerrada, las pruebas solo dieron que le faltaba agua y un poco más de comida y movimiento pero no había embarazó gracias a dios, ella se sentía muy mal consigo misma solo espero a que fuera el primer día de clases para salir de su casa.

Mientras Izanamy paso sus días con Luisa quien lo ayudaba a olvidarse de Luceli, Iza estaba feliz en varias formas pero cada vez que llegaba a su departamento lloraba un poco y para controlar sus lágrimas se ponía a entrenar mucho solo sintiendo dolor físico calmaría su dolor emocional, siguió así hasta que se tuvo que vendar las manos por que Luisa le vio sus manos y lo regaño por lastimarse el solo, los días pasaron hasta que llego el primer día de clases.

Se puso su nuevo uniforme que era un pantalón azul oscuro, una camisa blanca con una corbata roja, zapatos negros y un saco azul oscuro con el escudo de la escuela, Iza sólo tomo su mochila y salió gracias a Luisa ya conocía mejor las rutas para llegar a la institución, sólo pasó del portón y llego a una pequeña parada de autobuses en donde alguien lo llamo.

Izanamy -grito Luisa corriendo alzando la mano, llego con el y le sonrió enseñando los dientes- como estas?

Hmm no me quejó -dijo alzando los hombros- oye tengo una duda con una materia

Con cuál? -dijo Luisa-

Pues que es entrenamiento físico? -dijo Iza viendo su horario-

Ho no lo sabes verdad -dijo pensando en voz alta e Iza la vio con una ceja alzada- bueno aquí no sólo es una escuela para aprender cosas para el trabajo o la prepa aquí también tiene una materia para hacernos más fuertes que es el entrenamiento elemental -explico Luisa algo animada-

Entonces dices que este lugar también ayuda en el entrenamiento para fortalecer a tu espíritu animal? -dijo sorprendido Iza-

Si mi espíritu es el de un gato negro de la oscuridad y el tuyo? -dijo Luisa sonriendo inocentemente-

El mío es una loba de luz -dijo Iza algo sonrojado-

Un chico con una loba de espíritu es algo nuevo -dijo Luisa sorprendida-

Dime lo a mi gatita -dijo Iza sonriendo con burla-

No me digas gatita -dijo Luisa algo molesta y le dio un golpe leve con la palma en la cabeza- para que se quite

Ok disculpa -dijo Iza riendo un poco-

El autobús llego y ambos subieron, el autobús llego a una pequeña parada con varios estudiantes, ellos bajaron y empezaron a caminar viendo el lugar, en la entrada estaba un joven de camisa abierta con una playera negra debajo y con una gorra al revés que estaba con otros vestidos casi igual de brazos cruzados.

Vieron ya vino mi mujer pero quien es el perdedor con el que esta? -dijo el joven siendo insolente-

No lo se pero deberías ir a ver que busca tal vez la quiere conquistar -dijo otro de sus amigos-

Si tienes razón le haré entender quien es el dueño de Luisa -dijo el primero y se caminando hacia ellos-

Y entonces dime como es la comida de la cafetería? -dijo Iza con curiosidad-

Bueno pues es algo insípida y arrugada no te la recomiendo -dijo Luisa con burla-

Ambos reían un poco hasta que apareció el joven y Luisa lo vio y puso cara enojada

Hola mi amor -dijo el joven abrazándola del hombro- por que no me besas anda -dijo tomándola del mentón-

Aleja te Jack -dijo luisa arrojándolo con un empujón pero el siguió molestándola- que quieres te dije que me dejarás en paz

Y yo te dije que eres mía solo mía -dijo Jack intentando besarla pero Luisa le dio una cachetada en la mejilla- ya veo -se sobo un poco la mejilla- me cambiaste por este tonto -dijo señalando a Iza-

Nunca fui tu novia y no es un tonto el es más dulce que tu idiota -dijo Luisa enojada-

Tu me la quitaste y te voy a hacer pagar -dijo Jack y lo intentó tomar del cuello de la camisa-

Iza se puso cerio donde Jack intentó tomarlo de la camisa lo tomo del brazo y se lo doblo haciendo que quedara en su espalda en forma retorcido- escúchame bien y que se te quede claro te metes conmigo o con Lucy y te romperé el brazo -dijo Iza serio y lo soltó-

Me las pagaras maldito -dijo Jack alejándose sobando su brazo-

Miserable quien era ese inútil? -dijo Iza molesto-

Jack es un idiota que coquetea conmigo pero se que sólo me quiere hacer cosas sucias lo odio enserio -dijo Luisa molesta- gracias por la ayuda

De nada no toleró las injusticias vamos quiero ver el nuevo salón y mi nueva vida -dijo Iza sonriendo al final y Luisa lo tomo del brazo para llevarlo hacia dentro-

Cuando llegaron al salón el maestro ya estaba ahí y le pidió a Iza que se quedara afuera en lo que luego lo presentaba, cuando pasó el tiempo Iza escucho "Pasa" y entro cuando estuvo adentro vio a todo su grupo que lo veían sin expresar muchas emociones excepto las chicas ya que susurraban entre ellas, Luisa las escuchaba no sabía por que pero eso la molestaba un poco.

Mucho gusto me llamo Rene Izanamy tengo 16 años y vengo de un pueblo alejado espero llevarme bien con todos -dijo Iza algo avergonzado bajando la cabeza en señal de respeto y se fue a sentar alado de Luisa-

Mientras Luisa escucha los comentarios de algunos "Hey ese será el mismo chico que derroto a Miguel el asesino? No será el mismo que también derroto al comité de seguridad estudiantil con su equipo en la institución de La Paz? , se llaman igual talvez sea una coincidencia" eso y otros más escucho Luisa y le trajo curiosidad luego le preguntaría a Izanamy sobre eso.

Pasó la hora de comida y todos se fueron a comer, iza se levanto y vio a Luisa- Lucy me dirías como llegar? aún no me acostumbro

Claro sígueme -dijo lucy llevándolo del brazo otra vez-

Mientras caminaban por los pasillo y veían a Iza como si fuera alguien conocido eso llamaba la atención a Luisa y lo vio saludando a las chicas que le sonreían.

Dime hace unas horas cuando entraste al salón estaban a hablando sobre sucesos como decirlo?, que te enfrentaste a un asesino y que también fuiste el que derroto al comité de seguridad esos es verdad? -dijo Luisa algo sería al verlo-

Bueno eso es sólo un invento no fui yo fue alguien más -dijo Iza sonriendo nervioso "sabía que algo así pasaría pero debo hacerle caso a mi abuelo no debo decir que fui yo o quien sabe que peligros traiga si se enteran que estoy aquí"pensó-

Luisa lo vio cerrando un poco los ojos e Iza se puso más nervioso pero Luisa sólo suspiro y sonrío- esta bien te creo vamos

Lo volvió a jalar y lo llevo a la cafetería lo llevo a la fila y se pusieron tomaron una charola y escogieron que querían comer, buscaron una mesa y se sentaron juntos y se pusieron a comer tranquilos mientras reían un poco por algunas bromas.

Dime que fue lo más loco que ha pasado en la vida? -dijo Luisa sonriendo-

Iza lo pensó desde descubrir sus poderes, cuando peleo con el pulpo en la playa viendo a las chicas en bikini siendo tocadas por el pulpo, cuando salieron sus alas negras, cuando robó los documentos del comité de seguridad en la secretaria con los poderes de gatito de su hermana pequeña o cuando Nerit se desnudo enfrente de el en año nuevo para que comiera toda la comida de su cuerpo y lo mismo en la clase de economía, lo pensó un poco y decidió lo mejor decir cualquier burrada que le saliera- Eee mi amigo y yo bailando con gemelas en brave dance hasta quedar los cuatro amarrados de forma ridícula -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Luisa se rio un poco e Iza bebió un poco de jugo con una gota en la cabeza.

Pasaron las horas y llego la hora de salir de clases iza se tuvo que ir con el director temprano para ver si había algún cambio en su horario o documentación, Luisa se fue sola a su casillero para sacar sus zapatos, cuando los saco una nota callo en sus pies sellado con un corazón cuando lo abrió era una carta que decía que Iza la vería en las esquinas de la escuela alado de un lago casi como un risco para verla en una cita, Luisa se puso feliz y salió de la escuela muy feliz.

Iza salió de la oficina del director y fue a su casillero por sus zapatos cuando llego vio el casillero de Luisa y vio el sobré en donde venía la carta cuando lo olfateo gracias a los poderes de shiro detecto un olor que le desagrado, lo había olido en la mañana y seguía en sus manos le dio asco al sentirlo otra vez- Jack maldito -susurro saco sus zapatos, se los puso y salió corriendo en busca de Luisa.

Luisa llego al lugar era una especie de acantilado con un lago y un pequeño jardín en el, había una banca y se sentó ella acariciando su cabeza pensando que vería a Izanamy, mientras el no sabía por donde buscar y recordó que tenía el olor de Luisa por la crema que usaba en la manos y había cubierto sus mangas olfateó e inhaló lo más hondo posible entonces olfateó el aire y lo encontró y se puso a correr.

Luisa seguía sentada en la banca, cuando escucho a alguien que estaba a su espalda y vio que no era Izanamy sino Jack y entonces se asqueó.

Que quieres Jack? -dijo Luisa molesta-

Pues vengo por lo que me pertenece -dijo Jack acercándose con malas intenciones- tu amigo no vendrá mis camaradas se encargarán de el y tu por fin serás mía quieras o no

Luisa se asustó un poco y se transformo expulsando un aura de color magenta rosado-rasga y destruye Kuroineko -la figura de un gato la cubrió y le dio unos brazaletes rosa fuerte con medias negras, unos zapatos negros, con una blusa de color roja con bordes negros y una falda negra, se puso en una posición con los pies juntos y las manos extendidas frente a ella.

Corneala del toro -dijo Jack y una aura amarilla lo cubrió dándole un casco blanco con cuernos de toro su camisa se rompió y sus brazos tuvieron unas bandas de color blancas en los brazos- tu serás mi mujer así será

Jack alzo sus brazos para golpearla pero ella lo esquivo dando un salto hacia atrás y le dio una patada en la cara, Jack le dio un golpe de lado con el brazo izquierdo y la lanzo a un lado, Luisa se detuvo y cargo energía en sus manos creando unas manos de gato de color rosado oscuro cerrando el puño, corrió rápido hacia Jack.

Golpe de gato -dijo Luisa y le dio el golpe pero Jack se cruzo de brazos frente a el y el golpe reboto, Luisa se separo y lo miro analizándolo-

Cornamenta agresiva -dijo Jack doblando sus brazos hacia sus costillas se movió rápido y extendió los brazos la alzando una gran cantidad de energía hacia un árbol-

Izanamy estaba corriendo siguiendo el olor de Luisa cuando vio la energía amarilla salió dispara desde ese lugar y apresuro el paso corriendo más rápido.

El ataque le había dado a un árbol Luisa lo esquivo pero parte de su energía la lastimo un poco en su brazo izquierdo Jack se empezó reír un poco, corrió y le dio un golpe con el brazo extendido justo en la cara y ella fue lanzada a un árbol ella se levanto y le lanzo más golpes con energía que Jack pudo bloquear y la pelea continuo por un rato.

Izanamy corría rumbo a la colina cuando una voz en su cabeza lo llamo haciéndolo detenerse.

Dime que piensas hacer? Crees que puedes olvidar lo que te paso con ayudarla? -dijo Shiro una loba blanca con ojos amarillos viéndolo sería-

Quiero ayudarla es lo correcto y es mi amiga -dijo Izanamy tranquilo-

Pero dime tiene la valentía de seguir tu vida olvidando el pasado? -dijo Kuroi un lobo macho con pelo negro y partes rojas con ojos rojos-

Si olvidar mi vida pasada es lo mejor y seguir es lo correcto pero no ceséis o esto ahora necesito ayudarla -dijo Izanamy y volvió a correr-

Iza corría mientras en su mente seguí los recuerdos "puede ser verdad vi esto como mi escape a los sentimientos pero al conocerla ese dolor fue disminuyendo, no pude protegerla y la descuide pero ahora no lo hará la protegeré y seguiré adelante sin detenerme no pienso retroceder sólo seguiré adelante y cerrera mi corazón para no hacerme más daño pero seguiré peleando por los que me importan" el siguió y los dos lobos dijeron "Avanza y protege todo" el corrió un poco cuando dio unos pasos se transformo enseguida tenía su gabardina blanca tan larga hasta un poco más abajo de su espina con bordes color azul oscuro con pantalón negro y botas blancas hasta la altura de las rodillas como protectores.

Iza corrió más rápido cuando se topó con los ayudantes de Jack.

De aquí no pasas oíste? -dijo uno-

Iza sólo se quedo parado y sonrió- así que sólo piensan que me van a vencer que divertido

Vengan -grito Izanamy y los chicos se lanzaron a atacarlo-

Iza sonrío y golpeo a uno en la cara y le dio una patada en el estómago mandándolo a un árbol, otro trato de atraparlo pero el le dio un golpe con el puño extendido hacia atrás justo en la nariz, cuando se toco el rostro iza le dio una patada en la cara y un rodillazo en el estómago y luego un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente, otro trato de atacarlo por la espalda pero izanamy lo tomo del brazo y le dio una vuelta sobre su espalda y lo tiro al suelo sin soltarlo le dio otro impacto al suelo más fuerte y otra vez dejándolo inconsciente, el último se armo de valor con una navaja y corrió para apuñalarlo pero el lo tomo de la muñeca y le rompió la mano jalando su mano, y le dio una patada en el pecho más fuerte tirándolo cerca de un árbol, los dejo y se fue corriendo más rápido.

Luisa estaba frente a Jack estaba lastimada y su ropa estaba sucia y rota casi desnudando la, ella se cubría y se alejaba de Jack por medio Jack tenía una sonrisa torcida en su cuerpo y se saboreaba los labios- al fin mi premio

AYÚDAME IZANAMY -grito Luisa-

En ese momento se escucho un gruñido de lobo y apareció la figura de un lobo blanco que le dio en el pecho a Jack alejando lo de Luisa, Izanamy apareció frente a ella quitándose la gabardina para cubrirla, ella se cubrió con la gabardina Izanamy llevaba su playera blanca con bordes negros con el símbolo de un lobo en su espalda.

Estas bien? -pregunto Iza-

Si lo estoy gracias -dijo Luisa llorando un poco-

Yo me encargo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo un poco y vio a Jack de forma sería- nunca te perdonare por lo que hiciste -dijo sumamente molesto casi con venas en su cabeza-

Ven y muestra me esa irá miserable -dijo Jack sonriendo-

Izanamy corrió hacia Jack cuando lo tuvo cerca Izanamy desapareció y apareció en la cabeza de Jack parado en ella, Jack se molesto y trato de atraparlo pero Izanamy desapareció y apareció frente a el dándole un golpe en su estómago sacándole el aire. Jack se molesto y le comenzó a lanzar varios golpes que Izanamy esquivaba o bloqueaba, Jack se desesperó e Izanamy le dio una patada en la cara sacándolo de balance, luego lo tomo de su pierna y le dio dos vueltas lanzándolo a un árbol para que lo rompiera.

Jack se levanto y lo miro molesto tomo una parte del árbol y se lo lanzo pero Izanamy le dio un golpe y lo destruyo, Jack corrió y trato de golpearlo pero Izanamy lo tomo del brazo y le desvió a otro lado, Jack callo al suelo e Izanamy no se detuvo corrió y le dio una patada en el estómago levantándolo un poco le iba a dar un golpe en la cara pero Jack se cubrió pero el golpe que le dio Izanamy le rompió el brazo, Jack grito y se sujetó el brazo izquierdo, cargó todo su poder en su brazo derecho y se lo lanzo a Izanamy pero el aso su mano derecha y lo tomo como si nada y lo desvío al cielo, Jack se asustó y trato de huir pero Izanamy desapareció y le dio una patada en la espalda tirándolo al suelo frente a Luisa, Jack trataba de levantarse pero no podía Izanamy le puso el pie encima tirándolo al suelo.

Pídele perdón hazlo -dijo Izanamy molesto-

Gmmjkm perdóname -dijo Jack tratándose el orgullo y tierra-

Luisa desvío la mirada e Izanamy lo levanto del cuello y lo vio- si te le vuelves a acercar te romperé todos los huesos

Lo soltó y Jack se fue corriendo de ahí, después de eso Izanamy le contó todo al director y Jack término expulsado por esa falta tan grande pero a Izanamy le dio un castigo por mandar a algunos al hospital.

Gracias por protegerme -dijo Luisa viéndolo en la la parada y feliz-

No hay de que somos amigos y yo siempre te protegeré lo prometo -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Para agradecerte yo decidí darte esto -dijo Luisa sonrojada acercándose-

No hace falta está b,,,, -no término de decir por que Luisa lo había besado en los labios, al principio se sonrojo pero regreso el beso-

Cuando se separaron Luisa estaba sonrojada e izanamy igual ahora la vida de ambos sería diferente tomando un mejor rumbo

Fin del capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo "La elección de los clubes escolares"**

Habían pasado tres días desde que Izanamy había ingresado a la escuela y desde que había salvado a Lucy de Jack, el director se enteró y expulso a Jack por su mal comportamiento mientras a Izanamy se lo agradeció debiéndole un favor más adelante, en cambio Luisa estaba feliz con el beso que le había dado estaba comprobando si lo que estaba comenzando a sentir era amor o admiración, así que ella decidió pasar más tiempo cerca de Izanamy antes de otra se lo quitara, mientras Izanamy sólo vio el beso como un agradecimiento pero no dejo de lado a Luisa y siguió estando junto a ella, con ella podía sonreír un poco desde la traición de Luceli, ya casi no pensaba en esos sucesos y decidió seguir con su estudio para no pensar más en ella por un tiempo.

Mientras en el pueblo de origen de Izanamy Luceli estaba muy deprimida no sabía que había pasado con su novio mucho menos le había marcado desde que despertó mareada por alguna razón, cuando se hizo las pruebas médicas dio negativo para embarazo o enfermedad pero decidía que había un nuevo compuesto sedante que la había mareado así que ella estuvo sedada así que lo que paso no había sido su culpa, por varios días busco a la familia de Izanamy pero ellos no estaban en la mayoría de los días cuando veía a su hermana pequeña ella le cerraba la puerta en la cara y no le habría la puerta diciéndole que se fuera que ella había sido la responsable que su hermano se fuera y la dejara sola, así que se dio por vencida con ella y los dejo en paz, pero trato de hablar con perfecto pero era muy terco y no quería decirle nada por que Rene le hizo prometer que no diría nada así que sólo espero a ver si Izanamy regresaba en las vacaciones.

Cuando Izanamy recibió el beso de parte de Luisa sintió como su corazón tuvo una punzada haciendo que su fuerza aumentara un poco y por error rompió el lápiz con todo y banca haciéndole un agujero a la paleta, se disculpó y tuvo que cambiar la banca pero pensó que había sido esa punzada y por se sintió tan molesta que agujero la paleta, esas y otras preguntas pasaban por su cabeza mientras deseaba que Izanamy volviera.

Mientras en el instituto con Izanamy el estaba en su clase de geometría hasta que sonó la campana y sonaron los anuncios "Atención a todos los alumnos ya es la hora de que escojan sus nuevos clubs extra escolares que se diviertan como mi esposa cuando le talló los juanetes jejejeje" todos los alumnos pusieron cara del asco al escuchar la última parte.

Llevo casi una semana aquí y todavía no me acostumbro a esos horribles mensajes -dijo Izanamy algo asqueado-

Ni que lo digas debe fijarse cuando todavía tiene activado el micrófono -dijo Luisa espantada- bueno ya decidiste a que extra escolar te vas a unir? -le pregunto viéndolo directo a los ojos-

Pues todavía no lo se que clubs hay? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Pues hay muchos vamos a ver están en el patio -dijo Luisa sonriendo y lo tomo del brazo jalando lo otra vez-

Los dos caminaron viendo en el patio había varios puestos con diferentes cosas y varias imágenes de juegos y deportes.

Unanse al club de fútbol -dijo un joven jugando con una balón que lanzo a Luisa y ella lo pateo-

Goool -dijo Luisa sonriendo pateando el balón feliz mientras Iza estaba viendo a otro lado-

Unanse al club de pintura -dijo un joven con una boina y acento francés-

Luisa pintaba un cuadro sacando la lengua y pintando un cuadro- viva el arte -dijo enseñando su dibujo-

Iza había pintado una casa en forma de plano.

Unanse al club de la ficción -dijo un joven con traje espacial-

Uuuuwwwwiiiuuii -dijo Luisa usando un traje de alienigena-

Mientras Izanamy tenía antenas puestas en la cabeza.

Unanse al club de lo sobrenatural -dijo un joven usando una capa de brujo haciendo trucos de magia-

Nyaa -dijo Luisa sonriendo sonrojada abrazando a izanamy mientras el miraba los trucos como algo nuevo-

Unanse al club de acupuntura -dijo un joven cubierto de púas de acupuntura-

Nyaaa -dijo Luisa sonrojada abrazando el cuello de Izanamy siendo cargada por el, mientras el veía al chico como si sintiera dolor y náuseas-

Muchos clubes y ninguno te gusto eres muy exigente -dijo la cabeza de Luisa viendo a Izanamy sonrojada e inflando las mejillas-

No soy exigente solo que no me gustaron mucho -dijo la cabeza de Izanamy tranquilo-

Bueno aún quedan mucho habrá uno que te gusté -dijo la cabeza de Luisa comiendo algo-

Si pero antes de eso dime por que después de ver a esos tipos de las lenguas extranjeras me hiciste ponerme este sombrero de nachos? Y más importante aún porque haces que te siga cargando ? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado, era verdad Izanamy estaba usando un sombrero de fritura con queso en la copa mientras cargaba a Luisa por todo el camino al estilo novia-

Por qué me canse por eso y por que tu no quieres un club -dijo Luisa cruzando se de brazos e inflando las mejillas-

Ok ok escogeré a uno ya -Dijo izanamy viendo a los lados cuando vio un puesto con lo que parecía una chica de cabello Rubio a lado de una pancarta con el dibujo del mar y una sirena el camino y fue a ver de que era el club.

Hola Unanse al club de natación -dijo la chica sonriendo-

Club de natación suena divertido -dijo Iza sonriendo-

Luisa estaba en los brazos de Iza viendo a la chica la cual sonreía al verla sintió algo de molestia pero apenas entendía porque, cuando llego la hora Iza estaba sentado en la cerca viendo la piscina y a las personas que nadaban tranquilamente, llevaba puesto un short verde y una playera blanca que le cubría todo el torso, en eso apareció Luisa con un traje de baño de una pieza de color azul oscuro, de colegiala, iza la vio y actuó indiferente.

Y ese traje de baño para colegialas? -dijo Izanamy-

Pues no había otro traje de baño me veo mal -dijo Luisa sonrojada-

No te ves muy bien -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y ella se sonroja más-

Ok bueno por que no entras? -dijo Luisa tratando de cambiar el tema-

Bueno me dijeron que debía quitarme la playera para entrar pero no quiero así que me quedare aquí un rato -dijo Izanamy sentado malbaratando sus piernas-

Mm como quieras -dijo Luisa y entro al agua para probarla- hmm esta deliciosa

Ella veía a Izanamy esperando que fuera con ella pero Izanamy seguí viendo por la regla y suspirando, como atraía la atención de un muchacho?, le llego la idea de ponerlo celoso a ver si reaccionaba, está un instructor joven de cabello rubio delgado que ayudaba a los que apenas podían nadar, entonces se le ocurrió que podía pedirle al instructor que la ayudara.

Disculpa me podrías ayudar en algo? -dijo Luisa simulando ser una chica muy delicada-

Claro dime en que te puedo ayudar? -dijo el joven sonriendo-

Es que tengo problemas para nadar bien me ayudas? -dijo Luisa haciéndose pasar por una chica necesitada de ayuda, mientras veía a Izanamy-

Claro en que necesitas ayuda? -dijo el joven sonriendo-

Abrazame y ayúdame a nadar -dijo Luisa melosa y el joven se sonrojo abrazándola para que nadara mientras veía a Izanamy con una sonrisa mientras Iza estaba saludándola sonriendo- "no esta molesto?"

Iza estaba sentado viendo sus pies y como Luisa se divertía cuando unos pechos se pusieron en frente de el sorprendiéndolo, era la misma chica rubia que lo había invitado a unirse

Oye dime por que no entras parecías emocionado- dijo la chica-

Bueno es que no me gusta quitarme la playera ni andar sólo en un bikini -dijo Iza avergonzado-

No hay problema ven -dijo la chica tomando la mano de Iza haciendo que se levantará y la siguiera-

Luisa la vio mientras ella sonreía, no supo porque pero se empezó a molestar "con que muy feliz no?" Pensó molesta y siguió con las instrucciones del chico.

Iza había entrado al agua sin quitarse su playera nada a con la chica como ella le decía mientras ella ponía sus pechos en los brazos o manos de Iza, Luisa los miraba y se enojaba más "le coquetea y el no hace nada" apretaba sus puños, la chica la vio sonrió y acaricio sus pechos en los brazos de Izanamy haciendo que se sonrojada y que expulsará vapor de los oídos "lo disfruta maldito" se enojó más sacando irá en forma de aura oscura la mayoría de las personas la miraban y se asustaron.

Después de un tiempo Luisa estaba sentada en la cerca de la piscina viendo a las personas que seguían nadando, y suspiro.

Como estas quieres algo de beber? -dijo Iza llegando con unos vasos con agua-

Sí gracias -dijo Luisa aceptando el agua- vi como te divertiste hoy -dijo algo celosa-

Bueno si es buena instructora -dijo izanamy sonriendo- pero te la pásate bien con el instructor ambos estuvimos bien

Luisa sólo desvio la mirada "tonto" pensó enojada mientras los instructores los veían en otro lado.

El director me dio la orden de atacarlo pero no se como empezarlo -dijo el chico-

Pero dice que es muy fuerte hay que hacerlo que expulsé mucho poder derroto a Jack de forma fácil -dijo la chica-

Jack era un idiota y no sabía como pelear -dijo el chico- hay que atacar juntos vamos tengo una idea

Los dos salieron de su escondite y llegaron cuando Izanamy estaba hablando con Luisa el chico lo tomo del cuello y lo miro fingiendo molestia -intentas acostarte con mi novia?

Que? No lo intente si lo hubiera intentado,,, no mejor no lo digo sueltame -dijo Iza separándose del chico- buscas pelea?

Si eso quiero tu y yo ahora -dijo el chico fingiendo estar molesto-

Dalo por hecho -dijo Iza-

Yo también peleare -dijo la chica- me apretó los pechos eso es,,, a en contra de aa,, la fuerza de las chicas -dijo tratando de encontrar las palabras pero a Los demás les salieron gotas en la cabeza-

Después de el pleito extraño, estaban en la piscina Rene sólo usaba un short y su playera de la transformación los chicos usaban un traje parecidos a los trajes de buzos de color azul, Iza se puso en posición para pelear los dos chicos hicieron señas con sus manos haciendo que el agua de la piscina se moviera y la lanzaron en un chorro a presión alta Iza se cubrió y el chorro sólo lo golpeo, Iza usó más su energía creando un muro de luz extendió sus manos y el chorro salió disparado a diferentes direcciones, lanzo un golpe y muchas esferas de luz fueron lanzadas a mucha velocidad casi impactando a los chicos que lo esquivaron, dieron una vuelta esquivando e Iza apareció y les dio un patada a la chica lanzándola a otro lado y le dio un golpe en la cara al chico y una patada en la espalda.

Iza se quedo parado viendo a los dos, ambos se miraron y empezaron a correr en el agua creando un tornado de alta velocidad de agua rodeando a Iza llevándolo al cielo con toda el agua de la piscina, se elevaron y luego cayeron al suelo haciendo que iza quedara en el fondo algo golpeado, Luisa se preocupó pero Iza salió con la playera rota del lado izquierdo los chicos lo vieron no le había pasado nada.

Iza se levanto se había enojado - genial la primera vez que una chica agradable y me linda me coquetea y me trata de matar -dijo de forma sarcástica-

Otra vez giraron envolviendo a Iza en el torbellino mientras el trataba de salir "maldición como salgo de esto espera esto se parece ala técnica de María" Iza reacciono y empezó a girar en sentido contrario usando sus poderes extendiendo la primera derecha creando un torbellino blanco de luz, usó su poder para contrarrestar el torbellino y usó el torbellino en contra de los chicos, los envío hacia el cielo con el torbellino elevando se en lo alto y callo al suelo extendiendo el agua por todo el lugar haciendo que los chicos quedaron noqueados tirados en el suelo se habían golpeado contra las paredes.

Izanamy estaba en el centro de la piscina básica mareado y tambaleando se u -ganeeee -cayo al suelo-

Luisa lo vio y bajo a la piscina y lo saco de ahí, acostándolo en el piso viéndolo dejándolo boca arriba, lo vio era delgado lo atraía pero se asustó al ver sus costillas del lado derecho tenía una enorme cicatriz desde sus costillas hasta su cintura como si fuera un enorme impacto lo toco un poco era profunda y se sentía como si sus costillas se hubieran roto hace mucho tiempo.

Que esperas dale respiración de boca a boca -dijo un chico asustado-

Luisa se sonrojo demasiado- no no puedo yo con gente - no podía hablar bien-

Aún lado yo se dar Rcp -dijo un salvavidas delgado con mucho pelo en el cuerpo y con barba-

Aparto a Luisa y comenzó a golpear a Izanamy en el pecho con los puños- no funciona le daré respiración boca a boca-

Le iba a dar respiración en la boca pero Iza lo vio lo parto como loco- ya estoy bien ya estoy bien no hace falta -dijo Izanamy asqueado-

Izanamy ten -dijo Luisa pasándole su playera-

Izanamy reacciono y se tapó con la playera el lado derecho- me alegró que estés bien

Sí gracias -dijo Izanamy tapando se- creo que deberíamos buscar otro club -dijo sonriendo-

Después de el evento izanamy y Luisa buscaban un club hasta que vieron un club en donde una persona estaba aburrida viendo su plantilla vacía.

Hola de que es el club? -dijo Luisa viendo a la chica-

Hola es el club del manga y anime

*-* club de manga? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y emocionado-

Si tan sólo se han unido uno que es -dijo la chica alzando su tabla vacía con un solo nombre- yo nada más

Vaya por que nadie se ha querido unir? -pregunto Luisa-

Bueno nadie cree tener la habilidad para hacer historias o dibujar así que nadie tiene el valor para entrar -dijo la chica desanimada-

Yo me uno con gusto -dijo Izanamy escribiendo su nombre en la tabla-

Yo igual -dijo Luisa sonriendo-

Enserio? Se unirán? -dijo la chica sorprendida-

Si yo tengo una historia genial bueno eso dicen mis amigos y familia-dijo Izanamy-

Y yo se dibujar muy bien -dijo Luisa escribiendo-

Gracias enserio gracias me llamo Noemí -dijo la chica de cabello negro largo con ojos amarillos y piel clara usaba el uniforme de la escuela-

Yo soy Izanamy -dijo sonriendo-

Yo soy Luisa -dijo igual sonriendo-

Ok bienvenidos al club del manga y anime -dijo Noemí sonriendo-

A hora los dos tenían un club y una nueva amiga como será ahora todo.

Mientras tanto con el director

No puede ser apenas obtuvimos información necesito más información de sus técnicas estiló fuerza poder todo necesito mas información para mi plan -dijo el director molesto golpeando el escritorio-

Si nos deja jefe nosotros lo haremos -dijo una joven con tres sombras detrás de ella-

Deacuerdo háganlo expulsar más poder -dijo el director y los otros sonrieron-

Quienes eran y que planeaban con Izanamy?

Fin del capitulo


End file.
